Dev'err Dalaka
There probably isn't a more dangerous Taiidan than . Why is that, because of being a Taiidan with a hatred for the UGI and mankind. Personality This is a person with a grudge and Taiidan's knowing their history, showing emotions of extreme violence, and dark in nature is a sign of a mental break, and a Taiidan with a mental break there is something extremely wrong. Many say its because of his days as a UGI Intelligence, as well as possibly Division 11. History Born on Taiidan, he was born to loving mother and father, however thier names are not known as they were UGI Intelligence. Groomed to join this secretive organization and be a shadow for all eternity. He was 18 when he joined the Shadow Organization as many called this Agency. Division 11 While in Division 11 he married and had a daughter named Valia, she became his world and his missions with Division 11 made him go away for long periods of time and he wanted to be near his daughter and her mother, but when his wife died abruptly he asked his Handler to allow him to take time to raise his daughter they refused, instead they wanted her to be groomed for UGI Intelligence. When he was promised she would be safe, four months later when she was five years old he got a disturbing distress signal it was her. He went to her location where he found her dying as she has been shot in the stomach and she was dying. She was crying and coughing blood. She told him "Daddy, please don't go, stay with me, I'm scared." He promised only a few seconds later he told her "I love you" and she died in his arms. When she was buried his only words the entire funeral was. He often referred to her as princess and would go to great lengths for her even botching an entire mission to come to her birthday and when she died he was disallusioned with Division 11, and the UGI as they promised she would be safe and that when she died he viewed it as breaking their promise and that she was brought to danger. AUREC He joined AUREC after going AWOL and Division 11 sent agents to look for him but they knew he was one of their best and he could hide and he could stay hidden. He joined AUREC when the Master recruited him saying that they broke your promise now lets make them pay for what they've done to you. And I promise you will have your revenge. Five weeks later he bombs a UGI Intelligence safehouse that was filled with UGI Division 11 Operatives the same ones that were looking for him and now that all 12 operatives are dead Division 11 got the message. Look for him and lives will die. The Carpathia Spaceport was later that day bombed and 1200 people died in the explosion and 4,000 were injured. They attributed this to him. Notable Actions *Bombing of the Division 11 safehouse in Dakara city. *Bombing of the Carpathian Spaceport. *Kidnapping of Overseer Initiative member code name Watcher.